


Like What I See

by kelspots



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anxiety, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos had to bring this up to Cecil soon, before he combusted from wanting it so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What I See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personal Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969786) by [MostFacinorous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFacinorous/pseuds/MostFacinorous). 



> This was inspired by a line in the above-referenced fic. You don't have to read it first to understand or enjoy this, but you absolutely should - it's fantastic!

_So I’ve been thinking of something I want to try._

*delete* 

_Hey do you remember when you said that you were very_

*delete* 

_I can’t stop thinking about_

*delete* 

Carlos sighed, chin in his hand, as he stared at the blank text message screen. He had to bring this up to Cecil soon, before he combusted from wanting it so badly. Or before he became so preoccupied with the thought of it that Cecil noticed, and asked him what was wrong, and Carlos blurted it out tactlessly (as USUAL) and Cecil laughed at him. Or got angry with him. Or, god forbid, _left him_. 

‘Hold up. Take a breath and calm down,’ Carlos told himself. Would Cecil really do any of those things? He’d notice if Carlos was obviously worried about something, sure, but he certainly wouldn't leave him for suggesting something new. He surely wouldn't get angry – thinking back over the few months they’d been dating, he couldn't remember Cecil getting mad at him over anything, actually. Not even the time Carlos had gotten so involved in a project that he forgot to charge his phone and hadn't come out of the lab for 36 hours, missing one date, 23 text messages, 11 phone calls, and 6 voice mails. Cecil had been worried and a bit panicky, then after making sure Carlos was fine, disappointed and slightly hurt, but never angry. And he was almost positive Cecil wouldn't laugh at him either, not after their first time together, when they bared their insecurities to each other. In fact, thinking through things more rationally, it was much more likely that Cecil would be thrilled. Thrilled that Carlos was telling him about one of his fantasies, maybe even thrilled to act on it. It was Cecil’s idea in the first place, after all. And now Carlos was picturing Cecil reading his text and getting that sly little smile on his face, the one that meant he was planning to say or do something filthy. 

_I want to watch you get yourself off_ Carlos typed before he could lose his nerve, and pressed send so hard he lost grip on his phone and it tumbled to the floor. Before he could even bend over to pick it up, it began playing Cecil’s ringtone (Devil Doll’s rendition of [“You Put A Spell On Me”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gSVtjNs8HU), set by Cecil himself one evening when Carlos had fallen asleep while watching a movie and left his phone just sitting there in the pocket of his lab coat, so what was Cecil SUPPOSED to do, leave it alone?). 

“Dammit,” Carlos hissed out as he grabbed at the device. He’d texted Cecil for a reason; he didn’t want to _talk_ about this. Steeling himself, he answered the call. 

“Caaarrrrrllllloooooooossssss…” 

Shit. Cecil’s voice was at radio pitch already, and hearing his name drawn out like that had something hot and tight building a home in Carlos’s stomach. Before Carlos could even open his mouth to make a (probably undignified) sound, Cecil went on. 

“I was wondering just this morning if you would ever feel comfortable enough to ask for something you wanted in bed, and if so, what that would be. I never would have guessed that you wanted me to… _perform_ for you.” 

The way Cecil said the word “perform” ought to be illegal, Carlos decided as his cock started to take an interest in the phone call. He barked out a nervous laugh. “If you knew how long it took me to send that text, you’d know there’s nothing comfortable about me right now.” 

“Oh? You’re getting _uncomfortable_ already my dear Carlos?” Cecil purred. 

“Wha- not like that, er, well, yes, like that too, but…what I mean is – uh, dammit, this is why I texted. I still get all, you know, tongue-tied and, and brainless around you,” Carlos stammered out miserably. “Oh god, I’m glad I’m in my office. I’m blushing so hard I probably look like I’m having a heart attack.” 

“Mmm, I love it when you blush for me. It makes you look so sexy, so inviting. Like you know I’m going to ravish you and there’s not a thing you can do about it.” Cecil’s voice had taken on a wicked tone, and Carlos could hear the smirk in it. 

“Uh, hah- I, um, really like where this, uh, conversation is going, but I am at work and I,” Carlos lowered his voice to a whisper. “I don’t think getting caught masturbating in my office would let me, you know, keep my job.” 

“Hmmm. You’re probably right.” Cecil’s voice was still radio-deep, still teasing. Carlos gulped. “So any talk of me putting myself on display for you, using all of my considerable skill to pleasure myself under your rapt gaze, will have to wait until later. Say, tonight. 10:30. My place. I’ll be waiting.” Cecil imbued those last few words with as much promise and lust as he could manage, then hung up. 

Carlos felt his dick give a twitch in his pants, and wondered if he’d survive the day. 

+++++++++ 

‘Should I knock?’ Carlos wondered, chewing on his lip, hand poised in front of the door. It would be awfully presumptuous of him to just go in, but then again Cecil had issued him a very clear invitation. ‘Don’t overthink this, Carlos,’ he chided himself. ‘It’s Cecil, who adores you, who is not going to find anything wrong with you just opening the door and coming in, who will probably tell you again that there’s no need to knock, that his door is always open for you, who is probably inside right now getting ready to masturbate while you watch him and oh god I need to get in there.’ 

He threw the door open more forcefully than he meant to, causing it to hit the doorstop and bounce back a little. He wasn’t expecting the apartment to be dark inside, and he stumbled on the torn spot in the carpet. As he closed the door and leaned back against it to take a few deep breaths and calm his nerves, he realized that it wasn’t completely dark – there was a dim glow coming from further in. Probably the bedroom, where Cecil was probably waiting for him, probably listening for Carlos’s footsteps and Carlos was just _standing_ there like an idiot. Avoiding the tear on the floor, he forced his legs to work, to propel him down the hall. As he got closer to the light which was indeed coming from the bedroom, he could hear sounds. Wet sounds. 

“Cecil?” he called softly. The only answer was a breathy moan. He moved toward the doorway. A bit louder this time, he said, “Cec-“ 

That was all his brain could manage as every ounce of blood in his body traveled to his groin. Cecil was a tad further on than Carlos had imagined: he lay naked on the bed, one hand loosely fisting his cock, the other slowly tracing patterns on his chest. His tentacles were out but weren’t touching him, just swishing lazily in the air. He was laid back on a pile of pillows with his eyes closed, but when he heard Carlos’s jaw hit the floor he turned and smiled at him. 

“Carlos, I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve been thinking about you all day.” 

“Uh, yeah, um, me t-too. I mean, not me. I uh, I’ve been thinking about you all day too,” Carlos stammered out. He knew he should stop staring and move into the room, but then again staring at Cecil was what this was all about, and this was a fine vantage point and really he never wanted to move ever again. 

“I can see that,” Cecil said, looking pointedly down at the tent in Carlos’s pants. “Why don’t you come in and sit down, maybe make yourself a little more… _comfortable_.” 

His feet seemed to obey Cecil better than his own brain. He stepped toward the bed, toward Cecil, reaching out to touch him – 

“Ah, ah, ahhh, I don’t think so,” was Cecil’s amused response. Carlos jerked his hand back to his side. “This is about you _watching_ me. So keep those hands to yourself, mister. I brought you a chair.” He nodded toward the end of the bed. 

Carlos walked over and sat down heavily, his eyes never leaving Cecil’s body. He was far enough away that he could barely touch the bed, let alone the person on it, but he had to admit the angle was better. 

Especially when Cecil started stroking himself again. 

He brought his knees up and planted his feet as close to his ass cheeks as he could. One strong pull on his cock had the whole of him on display for Carlos, who let out a groan at the sight. 

“Like what you see, gorgeous?” Cecil smirked. 

“Uh huh,” was all a dazed Carlos could manage in response. He locked eyes with Cecil, who responded, 

“Good. Because I intend to put on quite a show for you tonight. But one more thing before I really get going: no touching yourself, either.” 

Carlos’s eyes went wide. “Wha- bu- how-“ 

Cecil’s smirk turned into a wicked grin. “You said you wanted to watch me get myself off, my lovely Carlos. You didn’t say anything about touching yourself while you did. So, hands on the arms of the chair. And trust me when I say I’ll take very good care of you when I’m done.” 

With that, Carlos watched a tentacle grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand and pour some onto the hand around Cecil’s cock. 

“Oooh, yessss, that’s so good. Nice and slick,” he moaned out as he gave himself a few pulls. “Mmm, I’ve been half-hard all day thinking about this. I nearly snuck into the bathroom on my break to jerk off. I’m glad I decided to wait for you instead.” 

Cecil’s hand had Carlos’s full attention as he loosened his grip and let his palm, then just his fingertips run up the underside of his shaft. The small gasp Cecil let out at the sensation made Carlos glance up to see Cecil biting his lip, eyes closed in concentration. 

“No, no keep talking, please,” Carlos said. Not whined. Certainly not whined. 

“Ah, oh, of course, beautiful Carlos, I know you love to hear me. It’s just hard not to lose myself in this, pleasuring myself for you to see, putting on a show for an audience of only one. Oh,” he sighed, moving his hand down to cup and roll his balls. Carlos could see his other hand playing with one of his nipples, rubbing circles around it as it stood out from his chest. 

Then there was the sound of more lube, and a tentacle snaked down Cecil’s side to take over for his hand. As the appendage wrapped loosely around his sac, Cecil took hold of his cock again, more firmly this time. 

“Ah, ah, yes, oh, so good,” he sighed as another tentacle took over on his chest. His free hand went to the side of his head. 

“I would much rather be threading my fingers through your perfect hair, but my own will have to do for now.” Carlos could see him tighten his grip and felt a jolt go through his own throbbing cock. He loved it when Cecil played with his hair – which Cecil appreciated as much as Carlos did – and had been working up the courage to ask if Cecil would pull it a little. Or a lot. Now seemed like a good time. 

“Next time your hands are in my hair, I want you to pull it like that.” Carlos rushed the words out, before his brain could make him doubt himself. 

“Oh, do you now?” was Cecil’s breathy reply, a smile on his lips. “I think that can definitely be arranged.” The hand on his cock stilled, and Carlos glanced down to see him rubbing his thumb over the head, toying with the slit. 

“Ah, I’m getting so wet, I’m so hard, watching you watch me. But I think I need to go hands-free now.” 

The sound of more lube, and Cecil’s two lower tentacles came slithering down his body. He moved his hand from his cock to the pillows, out of the way and Carlos watched the tentacles smooth down his inner thighs. Carlos’s own thighs jumped and tensed as he observed, feeling the touches on his own skin. He dug his nails into the upholstery on the arms of the chair, willing himself to keep them there. He knew exactly what Cecil was feeling right now, having been the subject of those tentacles’ explorations many times. That soft, heavy caressing. Their dry, velvety texture. He watched one of them creep back up Cecil’s thigh to coil around his cock and swore he could sympathetically feel it too. He nearly came right then, but settled instead for making a choked, gurgling sound. 

“Oh, yes, oh, oh, Carlos, I know you know just what this feels like, don’t you? All the times I’ve wrapped this same tentacle around you, getting you right to the edge. You know how good this feels, how good I’m feeling. But still not as good as when it’s your hand around me, or when I’m buried deep inside you.” 

This got another whimper from Carlos, whose dick was so hard he was sure it had indentations in it from his zipper. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Cecil, that sadist, was chuckling at him, at his discomfort, and Carlos had a brief flash of panic that Cecil would drag this out for hours, and Carlos would pass out from lack of blood in his brain, or worse, come in his pants embarrassingly untouched. He mentally shook himself. Cecil liked some teasing, had certainly shown that before, but he wouldn't let Carlos get too uncomfortable. Would he? Besides, Cecil was way too much of a pleasure enthusiast. He couldn't keep _himself_ on edge that long, right? But what if this was some kind of experiment, with Cecil timing him to see how long Carlos would follow his orders? 

“My sexy Carlos, are you still with me?” 

“Hmm? Yes! I’m here!” Shit, he had drifted far enough into anxiety that Cecil had noticed, even through all of the significant pleasure he was giving himself. Carlos’s erection had flagged some with his nervous thoughts, but as he looked over the expanse of skin spread out before him, he felt himself stand to attention again. The tentacle laid across Cecil’s chest was still playing with his nipple, the tip flicking up and down over it. The one around his cock was – oh god – rhythmically squeezing, coiling and loosening and Carlos’s own cock jumped excitedly within its denim confinement, beginning to leak. The third tentacle had retreated, and when Carlos located it, it was pouring more lube onto the fourth. Which meant… 

“I do hope you’re paying attention, my love, because I think you’re going to like this.” With a wicked grin, he squirmed his two unoccupied tentacles down around his hips, under his bent legs, and thrust one, then the other, into his waiting hole. 

“Hnnnnggg!” he choked out as he threw his head back and hit the pillows hard. Carlos could just make out the blissful expression on Cecil’s face before he turned his attention southward again. All of the tentacles were unmoving now, Cecil obviously needing a moment to adjust to the glut of sensation. He was panting shallowly, and Carlos realized he was doing the same himself. He made a conscious effort to take a deep breath, which he exhaled in a shudder when he saw the tentacles in Cecil’s ass begin to shift. They were moving in counterpoint, one slowly inching in as the other drew back. Cecil started breathing a little deeper, and Carlos needed to hear his voice again. 

“Tell me how it feels,” he said thickly. 

“Carloooooos,” Cecil whined, “it’s so good, oh god, I’m so full.” The tentacles were moving a bit faster now, and Cecil was thrusting his hips up, the tentacle around his cock providing delicious friction. Carlos was gripping the arms of his chair so tight he thought he might crush the wood. 

“Oh, Carlos, oh god, yes, yes, ye-ES,” Cecil’s voice hitched and broke and Carlos knew that meant one of the tentacles had found his prostate. Sure enough, it had stopped thrusting and was wiggling slightly while the other one pistoned faster and harder into Cecil’s body. Carlos gritted his teeth and leaned forward, the pressure on his own cock nearly unbearable. He tried to focus on Cecil, whose hips were jerking erratically now, whose voice was just one long moan, whose eyes were closed and whose hands were clutching the headboard. 

Carlos saw the tentacle around Cecil’s cock give a few fast, hard tugs, then Cecil was coming, his ragged voice reduced to a desperate “Ah!” with each surge across his stomach and chest. Then he collapsed, as much as a person can collapse when they’re lying down, and Carlos nearly fell out of the chair in his haste to simultaneously get his pants off and get on the bed.  
He ended up kneeling over a blissed out Cecil with his jeans and boxers down around his calves and bent to shove his tongue in Cecil’s mouth, kissing him hard. Cecil responded enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around Carlos’s, threading one hand into that perfect hair and closing his fist tight, using it to pull Carlos’s mouth even closer. Cecil’s other hand found Carlos’s leaking cock, and with two strong pulls Carlos was coming hard, his muffled cries absorbed by Cecil’s mouth. He had just enough presence of mind to straighten Cecil’s legs flat against the mattress, then collapse to the side, avoiding crushing any tentacles. They were both breathing hard, eyes closed while they came down from their respective highs. Finally, Cecil rolled to face Carlos, kissing him softly. When Carlos cracked open one eye he saw an excited grin on Cecil’s face. 

“Oh Carlos, that was so much _fun_! I really hope you enjoyed it. From what I could see it sure looked like you were! I hope I didn’t draw things out too long though. You seemed like you were getting really wound up near the end there, and the way you just, just, pounced on me when I was done, wow. If I could have, I would have come again just from the untamed look in your eyes. Mmm. But ok, enough about me. What did you think?” 

“I think…I think it was exactly what I wanted. You were so…” Carlos grasped for the right word, finally coming up with, “perfect.” 

Cecil’s face lit up at that, and he wound all his various limbs around Carlos, hugging him tight. “I am SO glad! I really wish I had waited for you to get here to start, though. I had a whole striptease planned out.” 

Carlos made an approving noise and snuggled in closer. “There’s always next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is unbeta'd so please let me know of any spelling or grammar issues. If you'd like to see me reblog a lot of stuff and rarely post anything original, feel free to [follow me on tumblr](http://kelspots.tumblr.com/).


End file.
